Escape
by HPfanfics
Summary: Draco has been given the task of killing his headmaster, but after he started spending Sunday nights with Hermione Granger on the astronomy tower, he fell for her. He knows she will never forgive him once she he tells her, but love conquers all, right?


Draco stared at Hermione, he knew they could never be together, he felt like he was trapped in one of those pathetic muggle romance movies, except this was real, and he knew it didn't have a happy ending.

It wasn't as if Hermione didn't have feelings for him. He knew she did, she'd made it very clear. But she'd also made it clear that they could never be, and he knew she was right,since, in only a matter of days, he would be leaving the school. He knew he'd fallen for her then, when he knew he'd have to give her up.

Ever since he'd found himself starring at her, or rather her bushy hair, during class.

He stopped paying attention. He didn't care anymore. He longed for the Sunday nights, or rather Monday mornings they spent together on the Astronomy tower, talking, laughing, and if he got lucky, she might kiss him before she left.

On this particular Friday he needed her more than ever. It had finally dawned on him, they would never be together, he'd always known, but now, it had sunk in. He was expected to kill the headmaster, something he knew he was incapable of, and you certainly cant stay at school after you kill - or attempt to kill - the headmaster.

Hermione of course, had no idea, Draco had a feeling Potter knew something, and he was probably sharing his new found information with his friends, but Hermione had yet to mention anything about it.

He knew he ought to tell her. But who else would love _him_? Draco Malfoy, the boy who longed to be wanted, and when he wasn't, acted like a git to everyone he laid eyes on. Once Granger found out she could never - no, she would never forgive him. He knew he was being selfish, but when in his life had he ever not been selfish?

Hermione had her hand up in the air, making Draco smirk, _she'll never change _he thought, smiling to himself. He felt a shooting pain in his stomach, he tried to convince himself it was over the breakfast he'd ate barely an hour ago, but he knew it was over Hermione.

He didn't want her to change, he _loved _her the way she was. _No, _what was he thinking, he had to stop, he couldn't love her anymore, he needed to let her go.

But that was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>you're <em>here." Draco Malfoy spun round to be met by Hermione Granger, she was wearing her muggle clothing, and her bushy hair hung loosely around her face .Draco would never admit it, but on this particular night, he thought Hermione looked rather..decent.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "What're _you _doing up here, _Granger_?"

She crossed her arms walking toward him, "I sometimes come up here, to think," she seemed as if she was thinking as she said that, she was wandering out toward the balcony, not taking any notice of him, as she watched the stars.

"Well, you'll have to think somewhere else tonight, Granger. As a matter of fact, I came here to think." Draco said, bringing Hermione back to the present, she looked as if he'd just slapped her, "How dare you, Malfoy! I deserve to be here as much as you do."

Draco laughed, over dramatizing it completely, "_Please _Granger, _you're_ lucky _you_ were even accepted into this school, I didn't think they'd invite _dirt _to Hogwarts, but, _obviously, _I was wrong."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Hermione mumbled, not being able to think of a clever retort for the first time in her life.

"So, you have no right, whatsoever, to be up here, let alone even speaking to me." Draco scoffed, he could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes, and he almost felt a tang of guilt, _almost. _

"_Well?_" Draco asked, tapping his foot, Hermione sighed, she knew when she'd been defeated, plus, she couldn't be bothered to stay there a second longer, getting more insults thrown at her, she just wasn't in the mood.

She turned on her heel and started walking away, muttering some curse words under her breath, Draco watched her go, wondering what it would be like to be her.

_Brightest witch in the school, having friends who you can have a somewhat intelligent conversation with, being loved by Weasel - _though he didn't think that was exactly a plus - Yes, Draco Malfoy envied Hermione Granger, though he would never tell her, not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione whispered, bringing him back from a vivid memory, the classroom was deserted, it was just Hermione and him. He knew this was as good a time as any to tell her. But he couldn't. He could tell her, he couldn't watch her cry, <em>not again. <em>

It was stupid, dragging whatever they had on, since they both knew it was completely pointless, but right now Draco just needed someone to _want _him, to _need _him, to _fight _ for him, but most importantly someone to _love _him. And Hermione Granger did. She was a sweet girl, full of good intentions, Draco didn't want to corrupt her, well he _did _but he wouldn't, he couldn't bring himself to.

What was happening to him? He _should _be jumping at the chance to corrupt her. He had nothing to loose by it. Because in the end, he was going to loose her too, and even if he tried, he knew there was no way in hell he'd ever be with her. She was after all a _mudblood. _And he knew his father would never aprove of her, not even in his wildest dreams.

Hermione was, as Draco saw it, his very own personal _escape. _It was the first time in months, maybe even years, that he'd felt something other than fear, or hatred. He didn't particularly like the feeling, it scared him, but not in the way everything else scared him. And that was what kept him sane.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Note: I was listening to a song when I thought of this, so I just decided to write, its nothing special, but I'll try to continue it. Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you! <strong>


End file.
